Another Dimension
by solana-san
Summary: Nos 4 amis se réunissent après quelques années et une rencontre bouleversera leur vie. Suite à d'étranges événements, Kilua disparaît. Nos amis mènent l'enquête... Ma première fanfiction, je sais qu'elle n'est pas géniale mais j'ai pris plaisir a l'écrire, donc je la met ! ( comment ça c'est du Mary-Sue ! xD OK ça s'appelle du manque d'inspiration )


CHAPITRE 1

Kilua et Gon étaient tranquillement installés sur une branche d'arbre. Quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus mais cela n'avait en rien altéré leur amitié. Le flot de paroles avaient fait place a l'inévitable silence et le bruit du vent. Le calme fût brisé par une sonnerie de téléphone. Kilua sortit l'objet de sa poche et décrocha :

- Ouais ? Ça alors, Léolio !

Apres quelques minutes de conversation téléphonique , le jeune homme raccrocha et se tourna vers Gon.

- Léolio nous invite chez lui, il dit qu'il veut nous présenter à quelqu'un . Il y aura sans doutes Kurapika.

A cette nouvelle, les yeux de Gon s'éclairèrent :

Génial, s'écria-t'il, on va enfin les revoir, nos amis ! Kurapika doit avoir grandis !

Nous aussi, fit Kilua en riant. Viens, ne soyons pas en retard, ce n'est pas très loin, nous y serons dans deux petites heures.

Gon sauta de l'arbre, Kilua sur ses talons et ils se mirent à courir comme des fous a travers la forêt. Gon arriva le premier et frappa à la porte de la maisonnette. Elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune fille aux cheveux courts encadrants un visage rond et pâle. Elle dévisagea Gon et son visage s'illumina lorsqu 'elle vit Kilua, quiq, gêné d'être ainsi dévisagé par une fille, détourna rapidement le regard.

Elle prit le parole d'une voix timide :

Vous devez être Gon et Kilua, j'imagine ? Kurapika et Léolio conversent dans le salon. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

La jeune fille referma la porte derrière eux et les conduisit à travers un long couloir peint en vert avec quelques diplômes de médecine ça et là.

Eh bien ! s'écria Gon, il a prit du galon Léolio depuis la dernière fois !

Effectivement, répondit la soubrette, je suis d'ailleurs sont assistante. Je gère sa maison, ses papiers et ses patients, dit-elle en ouvrant une porte et en s'effaçant dans l'ombre. Voici le salon. Je vais chercher du thé.

Gon se précipita dans la pièce et, apercevant Kurapika qui s'était levé, souriant, se jeta dans ses bras, le renversant sur le canapé. Kurapika se dégagea en riant et regarda Gon.

Comme tu as grandis...

Toi aussi Kura ! fit Gon et riant aux éclats.

En effet, Gon avait pris vingt bon centimètres et était devenu un beau jeune homme au port altier. Kurapika quand à lui avait les cheveux réunis en une longue tresse et était habillé avec sa toge habituelle. Lui aussi avait grandis et son visage s'était affiné. Quand à Kilua, il avait un beau visage doux et ses yeux en amandes brillaient avec intensité. Vêtu d'un short et d'un débardeur noir, il affichait toujours son air détaché. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux argentés et salua son ami d'un signe de la tête.

Et alors ?! On m'oublie ?

Léolio, rouge d'énervement mais souriant malgrès lui, regardait les deux garçons, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Gon et Kilua se ruèrent sur lui tandis qu'il leur ébouriffait les cheveux affectueusement. Après des retrouvailles riches en émotions, Gon et Kilua s'assirent dans de grands fauteuils verts. La jeune femme revint avec un plateau de thé et le servit dans des tasses en porcelaines. Au moment où elle se retirait, Léolio la retint :

Reste Pantine, présente toi donc, c'est en partie pour toi qu'ils sont là.

Confusément, elle s'inclina et elle s'assit dans un petit fauteuil. Elle balaya ses spectateurs de regard et s'arrêta quelques secondes supplémentaires sur Kilua qui la regardait avec attention, détaillant chaque détails de son visage. Elle baissa la tête, gênée et prit la parole :

Enchanté, je m'appelle Pantine, j'ai un an de moins que vous et je suis hunter depuis l'année dernière. Pendant mon examen et même avant, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, de par Léolio surtout. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, je suis son assistante. Il m'a recueillit quand je me suis enfuie de chez moi. En fait, vous êtes mes modèles ! Et je suis vraiment très heureuse de vous rencontrer !

Kurapika hocha la tête pour la saluer et Gon lui sourit amicalement. Kilua ne montra aucune émotion mais semblait légèrement tendu. Pantine, timidement, demanda à Léolio permission de se retirer qu'il lui accorda. Ils commencèrent à discuter entre eux, se racontant leurs mésaventures mais Kilua semblait distrait et avait les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Qu'est ce qui se passe Kilua ? demanda Gon, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça !

Hein ? Euh non mais rien... Léolio, cette fille, Pantine, tu sais d'où elle vient ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue auparavant...

Non, mais si tu veux mon avis, il ne vaut mieux pas remuer les fantômes du passé, surtout les siens qui on l'air très lourds.

Hum... Je pense que je vais aller lui parler. Je reviens.


End file.
